


A Fighting Chance

by berryblue_girl



Category: Hunger Games (2012, The Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss knows the odds are against them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fighting Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momma_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/gifts).



>  This is my first entry into The Hunger Games!verse, so please be kind.  This was a response to my bestie's prompt to me.  I got interested in the fandom due to the movie, so don't hold it against me. Enjoy!

Katniss sighed as she fed Peeta the last of the broth.  She reached out and felt his forehead.  His skin was scalding hot.  Glancing up at the cave opening, she moved her hand to his shoulder and squeezed it, murmuring, "It's pretty dark outside.  I'm gonna go out and get some water for you."

 

"No, Katniss," he rasped, "I don't want you to risk it."

 

"Hey, hey, hey," she soothed, cupping his hot cheek, "I'll be fine and back before you know it."

 

She grabbed her bow and arrows, recapping the tin as she climbed carefully out of the cave.  A breeze rustled the tress, and the calls of mockingjays echoed throughout the arena.  The sound of rushing water grew louder as Katniss approached ther river's edge.  She found a secure spot and set down her bow.  Opening the tin, she rinsed it out and filled it, gulping down the refreshing liquid.  She thought about the Gamemakers' announcement and what that meant.  That had to be Haymitch working in their favor and playing up the star-crossed lovers angle.  She didn't care too much for the idea, but if it got her back to Prim, she was willing to play along.

 

As she refilled the tin, she thought about the other Tributes.  Cato and Clove from District Two were the favorites and their biggest opposition.  Then there was the problem with Peeta's leg.  She bit her lip and wondered what she could do to get what he needed to recover.  She knew the odds were against them, but she knew she had favor with the viewers as well.  And with this rule change, she wasn't giving up the chance for both of them to go home.

 

Shaking her head, she refilled the tin for Peeta and capped it, grabbing her bow and standing.  She quickly made her way back to the cover and climbed inside.  Peeta breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down next to him.  She grabbed one of her arrows and carefully poked a sizeable hole on the top of the lid.  She helped ease Peeta into something of a sitting position, the wounded boy leaning against her heavily.  She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held the tin to his lips.  She tilted it and he drank greedily.  He whined when she pulled it away, but she chided him and kissed his temple, saying that he had to drink slowly or it would all come back up.  She leaned back against him, half relishing the contact of someone who wasn't trying to kill her and half mindful that people were watching.

 

Once he finished, his eyelids begin to droop and they repostioned themselves to laying on the ground.  Katniss pillowed her head on Peeta's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on Peeta's breathing and heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! Drop a comment or some kudos below if it pleases you! Thank you!


End file.
